1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicator and an indicator-structure which are provided, for example, for lids and trays of electric apparatuses, electronic apparatuses, and mechanical apparatuses, wherein the indicator is capable of indicating the magnitude of the force applied to the lid, the tray or the like by means of the light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 13, for example, a switch 1 is provided, wherein when a stress light-emitting member film 2, which serves as an operating section of the switch 1, is pushed or pressed with a finger 3, the stress light-emitting member film 2 emits the light in accordance with the pushing force (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-146302). In the case of this switch 1, when the stress light-emitting member film 2 is pushed with the finger 3, an upper electrode 4 and a lower electrode 5 make contact with each other to effect the conduction. Simultaneously, the light 6 is emitted from the stress light-emitting member film 2 to cause the change of the color of the stress light-emitting member film 2. Accordingly, it is possible to visually confirm the fact that an operator operates the switch 1.
However, in the case of the conventional switch 1 shown in FIG. 13, the light 6 is emitted when the stress light-emitting member film 2 is pushed with the finger 3. The color change is caused at the pushed portion of the stress light-emitting member film 2. The portion, which emits the light by being pushed with the finger 3, is hardly viewed by the operator. Therefore, it is difficult to visually recognized the magnitude of the force brought about by being pushed or pressed with the finger 3, and it is difficult to realize or really feel the magnitude of the force.